


Lick

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [89]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie has something that Tara wants.  (Not slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick

She licked her lips, eyes widened, “What do you want for it?” Tara made a grabby fingers at the parcel, “I want.”

“I know you do, and I want . . . hmm, I’m not sure yet. Let me think.” Maggie frowned, pretending to think for a few moments. “Oh yeah, I want you to take over for the next run so Glenn can stay home.”

Tara sat back, biting her lip as she considered this. “I might be able to do that, if no one minds and we get another person to take his place.” She held up a hand, “Someone who can follow orders or has experience, so someone from our group.”

Maggie nodded, “Done. Eugene said he’d come with on the run, if you needed him. He might not have as much experience as some, but you know he’s getting better and there was something he wanted to look for too.”

“So where did you get that?” Tara was understandably curious as Maggie hadn’t gone on any runs since they had arrived in Alexandria, and she hadn’t seen Glenn pick up that particular item.

“Traded with one of the old-time residents. They have a whole collection of what they called fannish items and this shirt was just one of them. She told me there was a local store a few years ago that catered to the geek crowd.” Maggie shrugged, “Glenn wanted a shirt like this, but it’s a girl’s shirt, so he thought that maybe you’d want it.”

“I totally do! What Dr. Who fan wouldn’t want a shirt with the TARDIS?” She squished the material a little as Maggie handed it to her, “I’d kiss you, but I’m pretty sure Glenn would be upset.”

Maggie laughed, “Only that he didn’t get to watch.”


End file.
